The lost Powerpuff girl
by landofstories
Summary: Berry is just a little orphan girl, who is badly bullied by another kid from her orphanage. What happens when she learns who her family truly is?


**"What is twenty three multiplied by Three?" Ms. Keane asked the class. Berry put up her hand. Ms. Keane picked Berry. "Sixty nine." Berry answered. "Very good Berry." Ms. Keane said with a smile. At pokey Oats Kindergarden, the powerpuff girls and there class mates, were learning math. Nobody knows this but the professor created four powerpuff girls. Her name was Berry. She didn't want anyone to know about her super powers, so she kept them hidden. She was an orphan. She had no idea that she had a loving father, and three sisters. She was good friends with all of them. Berry only used her powers when she was alone. She was too scared to use them. But she did creat a super suit, so if she was ever in trouble, nobody would know who it was, with the super powers. Berry liked to stay hidden, in the shadows. Her suit was a dark purple. "Buttercup! Wake up!" Ms. Keane said. Buttercup woke up. "Sorry ms. Keane. We were up crime fighting last night." Buttercup told her. "Don't forget, your education is important." Ms. Keane replied. Buttercup nodded and said "It's hard with just the three of us. It would be a lot easier with four of us." Blossom and Bubbles nodded in agreement. This made Berry very sad. She knew she could be the fourth powerpuff girl, and she was ashamed. She was ashamed of herself. She should be helping them when she is doing... Well you know, normal stuff. "Even so, education is very important." Ms. Keane replied. Blossom nodded and said "it's our responsibility." "If you stop using your powers. And in a while, you start again, everyone might be mad at you. You never know how people react." Berry said out of the blue. Berry was deep in thought. "Are you okay?" Bubbles asked her. Berry got startled and fell off her chair. Everybody laughed at her. But one of them laughed for a different reason. The rest laughed because it was funny. But a little boy named Edward laughed because, he thought she was cute. Berry blushed and said "I'm fine." Alphonse smirked at Edward and he blushed. "Who would like to come up and spell cookie on the board?" Mrs. Keane asked the class. "Edward, and Berry please come up. Berry spelled it like 'cookie.' Which is correct. But Edward spelled it like 'Kookie'. Berry smiled at his mistake. She thought he was cute. Everybody in the class but Berry laughed at him. "It's almost right. The K is suppose to be a C." She told him softly, smiling cutely. Edward blushed. "Thanks." He muttered. "You know . If you ever need help you could always ask me. I like teaching." Berry told him. Edward smiled and said "I'd like that." Everybody in the class was starring at them. They turned dark red, and quickly sat back in there seats. Edward slept through the rest of class, and Berry spent the whole time staring at him. Everybody was surprised, she always paid attention. They thought it was hilarious, but Bubbles thought it was adorable. After class Edward and Berry went to a library. Berry insisted. She didn't want him to know she was abandoned. "Remember. I before E, except after C." Berry told him. Edward nodded. For the first time he was learning. He couldn't help but listen to her southing voice. They studied for an hour. "Do you want to do thus again tomorrow?" She asked him. "Yes please, teacher!" He told her. "Don't call me teacher. Call me Berry. But you could also call me Bear." She insisted. "Can I call you teddy bear?" Edward asked her. Berry nodded while blushing. "We'll, I guess I will see you tomorrow, my teddy bear." Edward told her. She waited for him to go out of site. Then she walked to the orphanage, just beside the library. "Where were you?" Koreo asked her. "I was at the library, studying." She told him. "Why do you even bother. Your horrible at everything. Your parents hated you so much that they abandoned you. Your pathetic. Nobody loves you. Nobody even likes you. Nobody cares about you." Koreo grabbed the neck of her shirt. "Your so pathetic it's funny. If you disappeared, nobody would even care." Lila started to cry. "Shut up! Shut up! I SAID SHUT UP!" Koreo yelled. He slapped her hard on the face. She continued to cry. He let go of her shirt, and she collapsed to the floor. She kept on crying so he kicked her. They kick was so powerful that she went flying into the wall. He started to laugh. Berry breathed hard, trying to calm herself. "Get out of my site." Koreo said to her, as if he played with a toy and got tired. She stood up, and went to her bed, crying as she slept. Her body ached all over, but her stomach hurt the most. It was because the words he said hurt her stomach. In the morning she got up. She couldn't wait to get to school. Koreo grabbed her wrist. "I'm pathetic an useless." She told him. "And don't you forget it." He said smirking. She went to school early that day. Her stomach and cheek was bruised. They were dark purple, with a hint of blue. She sat down her her seat. Nobody but her and the teacher were there. When the teacher saw her face she ran to her. "Are you alright?" She asked her. " I'm fine." Berry told her. "What happened." she asked. "Nothing." Berry said. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were right outside the door when Mrs. Keane asked Berry. "Did someone else in the orphanage hurt you." Nothing happened!" Berry yelled. Tears rolled down her pail cheeks. Berry heard the powerpuff girls right outside the door, so she wiped away her tears. "Hi Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Berry greeted them before they opened the door. They powerpuff girls opened the door. Berry did one of those casual leaning on the desk moves, with her, elbow on the desk, and her hand covering her cheek. The powerpuff girls heard there conversation, but they didn't understand it. She didn't appear to be hurt. The rest of the class was playing outside, when the conversation, was happening. They didn't hear anything. Wait that's not true. They heard Berry yell 'Nothing happened' the rest of the class soon came in. "Who yelled" Mitch asked Mrs. Keane. "Nobody did, it was just an alarm on my phone." She told him. Most of the class believed her. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Edward didn't believe her. They all knew it was Berry. That day, Berry didn't put her hand up at all. Everybody noticed. They thought it was strange. "Recess time." Mrs. Keane told her students. They all went outside, but Berry avoided everyone. The rest of class she kept quiet. Class soon ended. Edward, and Berry went to the library together. She forgot about the bruise, and he saw it. "Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine." What happened." He asked. "Nothing happened." They studied together for an hour. Then they went back home. "Where were you?" Koreo asked her. "I was being pathetic and useless." She told her. She went to bed, and he did too. In the morning she went to school early again. During school hours Berry fell asleep. The night before she didn't get any sleep. In her sleep she said "I am pathetic and useless." Everybody in the class room froze. The teacher called a recess. Everybody but Berry left the class room. Bubbles, Blossom, and Edward listened at the door. The teacher woke up, Berry and said " you are not pathetic, and useless." "What?" Berry asked confused. "You talked in your sleep." Berry started to cry. "I can't tell you." She told her. "Why not?" Because he will hurt me." Berry told her. "Who will?" She asked. Berry wispered so quietly that only the powerpuff girls and mrs. Keane could hear "Koreo." Everybody in class likes you. I think even one boy loves you." She told her. "Really?" Berry asked. She nodded. Edward, Bubbles, and Blossom burst into the room. "We all like you." They told her. "You heard that?" She asked them. They nodded. She panicked and ran outside, into the park forest. She took a large rock and knocked herself out thinking it would kill her. Edward chased after her, and found her. He carried her back to the class room. They tried everything to wake her up. But nothing worked. Edward kissed her cheek. And she woke up. The teacher wispered in her ear "if he tries to hurt you again, don't let him." Berry nodded. She bursted into tears. Everybody in the class tried to comfort her. It made her happy. "I am keeping a secret from all of you. And I don't feel happy about it. I will continue to keep it from you. I'm sorry, but I'm not ready. I'm scared. But maybe some day I will tell you. Or maybe you will discover it for yourselves." Berry told the class. "If that day comes we will be there for you!" Edward told her smiling. Berry hugged him and said "your my pussy cat!" Edward turned red, and the whole class laughed. "They are cute together." Bubbles whispered to blossom and buttercup. She whispered so quietly that only a powerpuff girl would be able to hear her. "Bubbles, your embarrassing me!" Berry said turning dark red. "What do you mean? Bubbles didn't say or do anything. How could she have embarrassed you?" Edward asked her. "I have really good hearing. And she did say something." Berry told Edward. "What did she say?" Edward asked her. Berry refused to tell him. "Come on tell me!" Edward demanded. "Uh uh! There is no way I will ever tell you." Berry said, flustered. Edward smiled, Berry really didn't want to tell him! She was nervous. At first she thought of him as just a friend, but now she wasn't so sure. "I read your mind clearly, Berry. There is a reason that your not sure. Your feelings change. You can't resist." Blossom told Berry. "What are you talking about?" Edward asked her. "You see. Berry feelings are changing, about y-" berry finished her sentience "yogurt... Wait! How did I get back in the class room anyway?" Berry asked. "I carried you hear, you got knocked out." Edward told her. "We were quite worried, we tried everything to wake you up. But nothing was working. It's good that Edward was there." Said ms. Keane. "What exactly did he do?" Berry asked. "He k-" I didn't do anything" Edward interrupted, blushing. "Oh Berry your so lucky! Your like a princess!" Bubbles said happily. Berry was so confused. But she knew in bubbles vision, Edward was the prince. Berry and Edward blushed. "Alright, it's time to go home" declared ms. Keane. Everyone but berry and Edward left. Even the teacher. "I was thinking that instead of studying, we could go for a picnic." Edward told her. Berry smiled and said "I'd like that." Edward reached out his hand, and Berry took it. They were holding hands, and it felt warm. They went to a park. Edward laid down a picnic blanket, and they started to eat. They ate chocolate, egg salad, fruit salad, and cookies. "Edward lets play musical chairs!" Edward got to the chair first, but Berry sat on his lap, smiling. Edward blushed. "Lets play duck duck goose next." But there's only two of us" Edward told her. "I will do 1 thing for you. Anything you want!" Berry told him. Edward smiled and said "alright" Edward one again but Berry sat on him again. He blushed even more. "Why do you always sit on me?" He asked her. "Your comfy." She explained. "And your really soft." Berry added. "You-you too." He told her. "Thank you. See you tomorrow, my pussy cat!" She said to him. "See you tomorrow, my teddy bear, good luck." Edward replied. Berry went back to the orphanage. Koreo grabbed her wrist. "Where have you been?" Koreo asked her. "I was having fun with my friend." Berry grabbed her wrist back and said "leave me alone! We used to be best friends. Now you getting me depressed, and hurting me. I am not pathetic and useless. Koreo smiled and hugged her tight. "Finally, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I heard that you never stood up to people in school. So I made a potion with my dad. I could not control my body or words. Now that you have stood up to me I'm back to normal." Oh Koreo! Your finally my good childhood friend again! I missed the real you." Berry told him. "Starting tomorrow, I'm going to you school Berry-sama." Berry smiled, she was really happy. They went to bed, and the morning soon came. They hurried to school. "Hello students. We have a new student today. His name is Koreo. Please treat him nicely." One of the best seats was empty, and one seat next to Berry. He chose the seat next to berry. They learned all kinds of things. Finally it was recess. Edward was about to approach Berry, when Koreo started to talk to her. "Your the new kid right? Koreo was it. It's nice to meet you. My name is Edward." He is my naibor. We are childhood friends." Berry told him. "Friends? Any friend of a Berry, is a friend of mine." Edward said kindly. "Yup Berry is mine alone. I protect her." Koreo said, hugging Berry from behind. " whatever." Edward said annoyed. He was pissed. Edward waited for recess to be over, then he went inside. Berry understood what was happening. Edward was jealous. School soon ended. Everyone went home. "Maybe we should skip the study thing today." Edward said to her. " she shook her head, and said "no way" she brang him to her secret base. "This is my secret base. You swear you won't tell anyone about it?" Edward nodded. "I can't believe this is happening to me. Edward, are you jealous of mine and Koreo's friendship?" Berry asked. "Maybe" is it because he said 'Berry is mine alone?'" Edward nodded. "I'm going to do something, to you. So just bear with me." Edward nodded. Berry leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Edward blushed. "Are you still jealous?" She asked him. Edward looked at the ground, and didn't say anything. Berry sighed and said "I love him like a brother. Not like a lover." I want my free choice now! I want you to tell me how you feel about me." I l-love you." Berry mumbled. Edward lifted up her chin, and kissed her lightly on the lips. **


End file.
